Talk:Emperor Dragon, Gaia Emperor/@comment-26696163-20160102042224/@comment-5569775-20160105141939
90% of competitive players also either netdeck or run slightly different versions of the same top tier stuff. So... The difference between my opinion and yours: While both our opinions are shared by others, far more in your case, my statement in regards to them being good isn't false but yours is. The reasoning: I said they can be good if used right. Disregarding the fact that others use 8k's and can make them work wonders, the fact that I alone can and have won with them, even against competitive players, validates the statement. Your statement is, that they are just bad, which means if anyone contradicts that statement then it becomes false. Since I contradict it, then it is false. You are making, what is essentially a blanket statement based on your opinion, that while shared amongst others, isn't true and are trying hard to defend the fact that it is despite proof that it isn't. I am making a statement, that depending on the individual can be true, and is also shared by some others; I am also trying to give reasoning behind it, to no avail, not so that you will admit they are good, but rather to get you to admit that you are wrong about them being bad across the board and regardless of use or situation. So the little boy, after to being pressured/bullied(whatever term you want to use) into abandoning his opinions and adopting those of others, now goes around attempting to do the same to others, but has unfortunately picked a battle with someone who doesn't let other's influence him. And it has never crossed the boy's mind that there might be a reason the individuals who changed him, aren't bothering with the opponent he finds himself up against. What a tragic and trope filled story....someone should right a fic about it. You assume I'm not thinking about how your points are good/bad, but the thing is, I have. In some cases it is far better to run 9k's; in others it isn't. I can admit that. The closest you've come to something similar, is saying that some decks that do use 8k's suffer because of it. But you are the one not really thinking things through, otherwise I wouldn't, as of this post, have to be so direct with what I'm trying to get from you. Also, you are grasping to find counterpoints, so I'm not sure you criticize me for actual counterpoints. Skipping the pointless debate involving Star-vader and your obsession with most grade school attempts at insults, as well as your lack of real understanding involving Spell Hound and your ignorant or at least naïve opinion of the word "can". "What you're describing in that paragraph is perfect memory, which I have" That's why after reading Demagogue for the first time you made a post making his effect seem better than it is and were called out for it. Pretty sure I have more experience than you and I have access to a rather powerful computer that I can run simulations through at a much faster speed than normal play testing, and yet I still playtest. Also, when talking about opinions there will always be some statements that reflect back on the person making them; at least I'm aware or the points where it could be used against me and I try to word it in a more precise way to circumvent that. You however, have to go back a say you meant something else. Also, you thinking you have perfect memory and that because your old opinions were crushed that your new ones are absolute, as well as you not arguing against me calling you out for being "holier than thou"(rather redirecting back to me), means that even if when you picked your name you didn't consciously do so with a "superiority" mindset, you are now consciously proving it be true. Have fun mulling over that before commenting. P.S. Why has this thread not been deleted yet? Not only is it horribly off the initial topic, but Nikon usually deletes stuff like this. Well, if this does get deleted, you can continue on my wall TM, despite all your short comings, I'm having a lot of fun; it's like a less angry version of arguing with C.Y.